The Ending Of Toontown
I've decided that I will create different timelines for my characters on how Toontown ended. So far, with After Toontown, It ended that humans weren't able to access Toontown, but the toons within were still putting forth one last effort to restore their great world on their own. This will take a more sad rout, and in this storyline, the ending of Toontown will end in Toontown fading, and the toons all ceasing to exist. The toons in games like Toontown Rewritten are just different versions of the toons, and not the actual ones themselfs with their slates just wiped clean. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! (Well, from the good story perspective. Obviously not from the ending.) I promise this one will get worked on along with the other current stories I have going. Dang me for making so many fanfictions! Prologue We all know the story of Toontown. Various stories are told of how Scrooge Mcduck caused the cogs to be created! But sometimes, it's not the begining of a story that is the most important, but the ending. Now I know you all think that due to Toontown being a happy, fun-filled world that it deserves a happy ending. I agree. But that isn't how it ended. Our story begins on the date that the humans and toons alike were told that the world would end on September 19th, 2013... Chapter 1 The Day Of Chaos A short seinna dog sat on the couch on his estate as he looked to the ground. "So.. it's true? We only have until September 19th to live?" He asked. Three other toons sat around him. One, a yellow cat by the name Cheetah Light. She was short, and wore a purple shirt with a flower on it, and a purple skirt. Another, a short purple rabbit who wore a purple shirt and a purple skirt by the name of Miss Jazzy Pumpkincrunch, and another, a tall dog with a bumpy green head but brown on the rest of his body. He wore a red shirt and light brown shorts. His name was King Fritz. "Yeah..." Jazzy said. Cheetah wiped her eyes. "How? Why is this happening?" She asked in a louder tone than normal. King grabbed her hand. "The most we can do is make the most of the time left. It's August 20th. We still have time.." Everyone else around him got silent. "Um.." Jazzy said. "I've got some family I have to go see.. I'll be back near the end of August.." Cheetah and King Fritz both shared similar stories. King had no family. He was an orphan. "It's alright. Go see your family. I have some other friends I need to track down anyways." King said to them. They were obviously relieved that King wasn't saddened. Cheetah hugged King. "I'll see you at the end of August." King hugged her back. "Right." Cheetah, Jazzy, and King Fritz gathered all their stuff together, and waved goodbye to King one more time before they left. King took to Toontown Central. He had forgotten to leave Toon Valley. He looked around and saw what the other toons were saying about today. "It's the end of the world!" Some were screaming. There were tons of arguements that were broken off from the main area of screams and advertisments. "Ugh.. Why is it always so loud here?" King muttered. He switched to a quieter district, where he immediatly ran into a familiar toon. It was one of the friends that he was talking about earlier! She was a purple mouse sporting purple clothing. She was a bit taller than King, and had a bumpy head. She was Dusty Lemonmuffin. "Dusty?" She turned to look at him. "King!" She almost yelled. She hadn't seen him in a while. He had gone to train a while back, and hadn't come back. "Hey!" King said to her. "What's up?" Dusty asked. "Oh. My friends went to go see their families. I'm just trying to find my other friends so we can all be together in the.." King had his mouth covered by Dusty. "Shut it. There are people who will get hostile if you bring that up." She whispered. "But anyway... Yeah! That sounds fun! Can I come?" King was slightly confused at her change of attitude that she had just had, but he still replied gleefully. "Sure!" The two set off to the next playground. Donald's Dock. As they walked on the street, Dusty questioned King. "How do you know that one of your friends will be here?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure." "Why were you gone for so long training?" "Because there are important things I have to train for." "Like what?" "Defending innocent people from those who get violent for no reason." "Well, isn't there a whole 'nother group to deal with that?" "Toons don't get banned anymore, Dusty. The Toontown Resistance and the Toontown Agency are falling apart." King continued on with Dusty. They were both silent until they got into the next playground. Chapter 2 Reunion King and Dusty walked into Donald's Dock, and to King's surprise, all of the friends he was looking for were waiting for him. "What?" King muttered in shock. "We were waiting for you!" A black cat that was King's height said to King. Her name was Trigger Nova. A slew of his friends were there. A light blue dog named Winter Lily. A purple mouse named Purplescooter, and more. King smiled. A yellow cat at King's height who was garbed in green walked up to him. "Hey, King!" He said, slapping him on the back. "Hey Green!" King said back. The cat was Green Link. He was really happy that all of his friends were there with him. For the next while, they all spent time together. They went to the different districts that were normally empty and took down the buildings there. They all just mashed together groups and went into the buildings. Finally, they were at the last building left in Donald's Dreamland for the district they were in. It was a five story. "King, why don't you solo this one?" They asked him. "Um.. sure." King said. He stood in the elevator and waved. When he was in, he drew his sword. He took down cog after cog. It was all easy for him when he could use his sword. Second floor cleared. Third floor cleared. Fourth floor cleared. But the fifth floor was different. He had taken out all the cogs there, but the elevator wouldn't open. Two toons appeared infront of him. He held his sword. "Who are you?!" King yelled. One of them drew a sword, and motioned the other one to do the same. King ran between them, and lifted part of the ground. He threw it at the elevator door, and the door broke. He lifted part of the floor of the elevator, and cut the wire that was holding up the elevator. It plummited. He hung onto the walls of the elevator for dear life. When it hit the floor he flew out, and rolled across the floor. Four more stories for him to go through. The two people appeared again, and the first shook his head. King backed up a bit until he noticed the ledge. There were three floors like this one until the bottom. If he could pull off the stunt right, he could jump and get to the first floor. He brought his hand to the ledge, and made a slight movement with it. He then jumped. It was clear that one of them was stunned, and the other was agitated. King fell. He extended his arms out to his sides, then brought his left hand to his face. He picked up his pointer finger and his middle finger, and left the rest down. "Incase!" He yelled as he clenched his right fist. Earth encased him. With a loud crash he hit the ground. He opened the earth around him, and stepped into the elevator. It closed. When he exited the elevator the building turned back to normal. The other toons there applauded him. His phone went off. He picked it up. As soon as the call started it was clear there was chaos going on. "King! Get down here now! We're being overwhelmed! Get your squad and get to the Toon HQ!" There was then a shout and the call stopped. King was clearly worried. "I have to go." King said. Then he took off. The other toons seemed to be confused. Trigger Nova took off after him. King was sprinting as fast as he could. He arrived at Toon HQ. There were no HQ officers or Toontown Resistance or Toontown Agency forces there. There was a shout from the direction of Toon Hall. King rushed over to the building. In Flippy's office there was a group of random toons. King drew his sword. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you better get out of here now." King said angrily. "Or else what?" One of the toons asked. "I'll kill you." King said. Chapter 3 King, The Ruthless Protecter King growled. All of the toons were facing him now. One of the toon's eyes widened. "I-it's him.." He said. Another toon turned towards him with a look of distress. "What? No! It can't be!" Another one's eyes focused on him. "Oh my god.. It is.." They all had looks of panic and fear on their faces. They all disappeared in an eruption of smoke. King made his way through the smoke to Flippy. "King, we need to talk." He said. King sat down in the grass of Toontown Central, where the two went to meet. "Listen King," Flippy said. "In another version of Toontown, you are called, 'The Savior of Toontown' because you saved Toontown from a great evil that decended upon it." King looked at Flippy. "Seriously? Then, what do I do this time to save it?" He asked. Flippy shook his head. "You can't. It's not stable enough. We are the Toontown that has the most hackers, and ontop of that, Toontown's source of sillyness is dying out. There isn't a way to save it." "But.. Then what happens to us?" "We are creatures that strive off of sillyness, just like Toontown does. When the silly source runs out, then we are all doomed." "What's the silly source?" "The happiness of the players." King was taken aback by this. "T-the player's happiness?" Flippy nodded. King gripped the grass. "Doctor Surlee is going to take me with him to another Toontown. His machine can only fit two. If we manage to fit three in, we will take you with us." King thought a moment, then shook his head. " Take someone who is worth saving." He said. Flippy was suprised. Then he understood. King wanted to be with his friends as a first, but he wanted to be there when the world went away. Flippy nodded. King stood up. "Thank you for the info you have given me." He said to Flippy. "No problem." Flippy replied. King walked away. Flippy watched him as he left. "The end will come soon..." He said as a tear welled up in his eye. King was at his estate, sitting in the chair he sat in with Cheetah, King Fritz, and Jazzy. A few of his tears hit the floor. "Why.. Does it all have to end?" Chapter 4 The Reality Benders Make Their Move There was a group of toons standing in Donald's Dreamland. They were all dressed the same. Large, baggy robes that shrouded their faces in darkness. "So, this world is the one we want to destroy the heroes in?" One of them asked. "Yes. If they all survive then it will be a repeat of what happened in the other Toontown all over again. They bring hope to the toons here. This hope cannot be allowed to remain, or our efforts to get the monster are in vein." Another replied. His robe was different. There were a few white flames at the bottom of his robe. The group nodded. "First, we will await the return of the heroes. When they are all in a playground together, then we strike. We need to split them up, and take one down infront of King' face. He must crumble." The different-robed one said. "We strike at dawn." They all disappeared. King had waited for the end of August already. It was now September 10th. He waited at the gate to Toontown, which was located in the green outside of Toontown. This gate was just a short walk in the green, to a rode, paved with white rocks. There is grass that surrounds these rocks. This was the only way in and out of Toontown. A train pulled up infront of him. It gleamed in the sunlight. A foot came off the train and stepped on the rocks. Someone clad in a black robe and boots passed King. He could feel that their gaze was focused on him. King watched the person walk by, and noticed that the toon seemed to be wearing a familiar robe... "Um, King?" A voice said. King turned. It was Cheetah, King Fritz, and Jazzy. "H-hey!" King almost yelled. Cheetah smiled. "Sorry it took us so long to get back. We got caught up in some brawl on the train and.." King cut her off mid sentence. "A brawl?!" Cheetah put a gloved hand to the back of her neck. "Um.. yeah. It got pretty bad so we had to intervine. When we did, we got called in for questioning and things of that sort."King nodded slowly. "Well, anyways, you're back!" Meanwhile, back in Donald's Dreamland, the robed toons from before were all together again. "Did you check out the three?" The white flame coated one asked. "Yes." Another said. They are all very formidable. I suggest at least the manpower of two or three people each to take them down." He said. The white flamed one nodded. They all began to fade. "Remember, the last four days is when we strike." Chapter 5 The Beginning Of Friendship's End King woke up. It was now September 15th. He yawned and got out of bed. He grabbed his sword and went to the playground. He looked around. Toontown Central was empty. "Well, guess I'm early." He muttered. He sat down on one of the fishing piers. He was waiting for King Fritz, Cheetah, and Jazzy. He didn't know how he was going on living. He was going to die in four days. He shooked the thought from his head, and looked up at his three friends moving towards him. "Hey." He said to them. "Hi." Cheetah said. King stood up and said, "C'mon! Let's go do something!" King said happily. "Now." Someone whispered in a low voice. "Barrier!" A group of toons yelled. King and King Fritz were both enclosed by purple colored walls. Jazzy and Cheetah were also trapped in similar walls, but they were seperated. A toon who wore a black robe, boots, and gloves phased through a wall of the room King and King Fritz were in. "So, you've fallen into an obvious trap, huh?" The person said. "Who are you!?" King growled. "Someone who isn't against you." He said. He extended his hand out towards King. Black smoke shot from his hand and surounded King. It all rushed inside him. He fell over. "I would tell you what happens next, but it's inevitable. Besides, if I did tell you, it wouldn't be a suprise would it? You'd just be wasting your energy trying to prevent it. The power I gave you will give you a chance in the end to go on and protect those you love in another.. nevermind. You wouldn't understand right now. Now, I need you to act like you're stunned for a bit. The people coming think that I've stunned you. If you follow my orders then you'll have a chance." He added. The cryptic words confused King, but he followed the orders given to him. Another member entered the wall. "Ah. You've done as you were told. Good work." The new one said. "Now, it's time to play a game." He drew a sword from a sheath that had just appeared on his back. He pointed it at King Fritz. King Fritz drew his ice staff. The one who had given King power stunned him. He knew King was about to shoot up and fight. The two with weapons rushed forward at eachother. They traded blows for a few minutes until their weapons clashed. King Fritz smirked and ice shot from the bottom of his staff. It froze the ground, and the ice began to climb the legs of the robed member. He made a motion toward the ice with his free hand, and the ice spiraled off of him, went around King Fritz's staff, and shattered it. King Fritz stood there with his mouth wide open. "Heh. I was expecting that to be more fun." The one battling King Fritz said. "Oh well." He quickly shoved his sword into King Fritz's chest. King Fritz fell over. "Fritz!" King yelled at his now lifeless body. "Heh. That was too easy. Why don't we save ourselfs the trouble and take King down now, too!" He yelled. He swung his sword down at King. A white light appeared infront of King, and the sound of swords clashing echoed around the fake room. When King opened his eyes, he saw another toon standing infront of him with a sword, blocking the attack. He was King's height, was a dark blue color, and was garbed in all white with a helmet atop his head. Chapter 6 To Protect Those Who Matter The helmeted toon shoved back the attacker's sword. He then began to attack him. "Stay back!" The robed toon yelled. "You stay back!" The helmeted toon yelled. He continued to swing at the robed toon. The robed toon took down the walls and condensed their energy into a ball. He then fired it at the helmeted toon. The helmeted toon charged a ball of light in his hand and shot it at the ball of dark energy. There was a large explosion, and when the dust settled the robed toons were gone. "Who are you?" King asked the toon. "I can't actually tell you. I don't want something going wrong at a later date. You'll see me again. I'm gonna take down those walls and leave though. I can't help you much longer. I'm running out of time." He said. King was confused. "What?" The helmeted toon stood up and extended his hands towards the walls containing Cheetah and Jazzy. With a quick movement of his hands, the walls and the toon were gone. "King Fritz!" Jazzy yelled. She ran over to the now lifeless leader. Cheetah was checking up on King who had just regained movement in his arms. "I.. Couldn't do anything.." "Shut up. There wasn't anything you could do." Cheetah said to King. King sighed. He knew there was no use in trying to argue with her. He looked at King Fritz's body and clenched his fist. "Whoever did this will pay..." He muttered. He regained movement in his legs, so he stood up. He was facing the ground. "I'm going home.." He said. Jazzy was about to say something to him, but Cheetah cut her off. "We might need his anger later on." She said. Jazzy looked at her. "Okay.." King was smashing his training sword against a practice dummy. He reared back, and smashed it so hard against the dummy's head the sword broke and the head of the dummy went flying into the pond. He looked around his estate. "Why did this happen?" He muttered to himself. "Y'know, you don't need to get so self hatey all the time." A voice said. King turned towards it. It was Jazzy. King lowered his head enough to where shadows covered his eyes. "You couldn't of done anything. Besides, with every bad thing I'm sure something good is bound to happen!" King looked up at her. "Thanks.." He said. Darkness then blanketed the area. A voice spoke, "King, don't be afraid."000 King looked around. Everything was gone. "I'm you." The voice of King said. A different King rose up from the darkness. He looked almost exactly like King, but his fur was a blackish color, and his clothes were torn up. "Exept, I've figured out how to use my anger and hate as a weapon. I've let it consume me. Once I did, the monster obeyed my every comand." He said with a sneer. King looked at him and screamed, "I don't know who you are, but get out of here! I don't want to let hatred and rage consume me!" Dark King laughed. "Fine, fine. But remember, when the time comes, I will take over your current emotions.You will control darkness-" King sliced through Dark King before he could finish his sentence. Dark King materialized behind King. He then began to sink into the ground, and he took the darkness with him. King opened his eyes. He was still standing there by Jazzy. "No problem!" Jazzy said to him. He shook his head and held it. He knew there was more to come. Chapter 7 Losses It was now past midnight. King was laying in bed thinking of what just happened. "Is there more..?" King asked the wind. There was no reply. He jumped out of bed. This was about the time where those people who didn't like tasking with people got up and tasked. King walked out of his estate, and went to Toontown Central. The sky was dark. He put on his hoodie and flipped up the hood as rain began to fall from the sky. King's tears hit the ground. He walked out to Loopy Lane and entered Jest for Laughs, and sat down at one of the tables there. A while back the store was opened as a cafe, and the things there were pretty good. King went there every now and then. "What can I get you?" The shopkeeper asked. King held up the number one on his un-gloved fingers. The toon at the counter nodded. The door jingled as another toon walked in. "This seat taken?" The female voice asked King as the toon owning the voice pointed to the seat in front of King. King shook his head. The toon sat down. She was a coral dog that King was friends with named Crystal Chow Chow. She was a little taller than King, and she wore a resistance ranger uniform. "Can I get you anything?" The person at the counter asked. "No." She said. "I'm going to cut to the chase here." Crystal said. "The Resistance Rangers know what happened to your leader, and they are working with the Toontown Agency to try to figure out what to do. We're thinking about making you leader of a squad in either one of our ranks-" There was a loud sound outside, and a yell. King stood up and ran outside. It was another one of those people in the robes who had killed King Fritz. King drew his sword, and rushed forward. "I wouldn't do that!" The robed toon yelled. He was obviously badly hurt, but he raised his hands, as if he was controlling a puppet, and pulled up Jazzy's dead body. King's eyes widened, then his fur began to go golden. When he went Monster Mode, he continued to change. A third stripe appeared on his cheeks, and his clothes turned red. His hands were black, and from his wrists to his elbow there was a black flame design. His eyes were those of a monster. King drew his sword. He charged forward and deflected the magic Jazzy was summoning. He rolled right under her body, and swung at the robed toon. King Fritz blocked the shot. King's eyes widened. He flipped backwards. "Those eyes..." King muttered. King Fritz was dead. By the way his eyes looked, he was brought back to serve purposes he would never want to. "King.. You've done well. Now I want you to take me down. Consider this as a training exercise." King didn't move as Jazzy's eyes changed too. "Oh my gosh.." Crystal muttered. "C'mon!" King Fritz yelled. King looked up, his tears falling on the ground. He was glowing with anger. "Don't think you can control my friends without me fighting back!" King yelled. Chapter 8 Old Friends King charged forward. His sword collided with King Fritz's staff. King's sword lit on fire and he shattered King Fritz's staff. The icy dust that came from King Fritz's staff covered King. The ice solidified around King. King shoved the ice apart, hardened it, and then entrapped King Fritz in it. King turned around to Jazzy who had just finished summoning her strongest spell. King dove out of the way, and the spell hit King Fritz.King Fritz yelled in pain as he was torn apart inside. He then began to disappear. He was returning to the afterlife. King turned towards Jazzy once again. Jazzy shot one final blast of her strongest spell. King quickly turned and shot it at the robed toon, who currently had his eyes closed as he attempted to get a spell to work. The spell hit him, and he screeched as he fell to the ground. He was disappearing. King picked up his now empty robe, and turned to the fading Jazzy as he went out of Monster Mode. He walked over to her and picked her up. Tears fell from his cheeks. He set Jazzy down, and turned away and began to walk home. He sat in his bed. The next day was September 19th. There wasn't much time. Morning came. King entered Toontown Central. It was empty, except for a robed toon. "You know what's coming next, correct?" The robed toon asked. It was the one from before who attempted to help King. "Yeah.. You're going to try to kill Cheetah or me." The robed toon nodded. "Well, I'm not. I am a fake member of this group. In fact, the first time you encountered us I assassinated the one who was supposed to come. I want you to listen to me. When this next one comes, you have to kill him in time to get out of here. They will need you in a different Toontown." King was confused, but he nodded. The robed toon disappeared, and as soon as he did, another one appeared. "Splendid." The new robed toon said. "You're early." King drew his sword. "Do down easy and this will be painless. Put up any sort of fight this will be torture." He said. The robed toon chuckled, and drew a sword. It was the same toon who took down King Fritz. King went Flaming Monster Mode, which is what he had named the Monster Mode that he went into while fighting King Fritz and Jazzy. King rushed forward, and the robed toon blocked his barrage of attacks. "I see." King said. "You've chosen the painful route." Chapter 9 Revenge King let out a ton of quick sword slashes, all of which the robed toon was able to deflect. A fourth stripe appeared on King's cheeks and black flames began to rise from him. He swung downwards with such force that it could of shattered the toon's sword. The toon dodged the attack, knowing that King's destructive force was huge. The battle raged on. King hadn't made contact except the one time that he had glanced the robed toon. King swung with his right hand, then blasted the toon with fire with his left. The fire hit the toon, and King used the toon's inability to see as an advantage. He charged forward and impaled him as he went out of Monster Mode. "Heh.." The toon said, falling over the shoulder of King. "You're weak." The toon raised his hand and blasted a shot of magic out of it. King turned towards where the blast was shot, and it hit and injured Cheetah. The toon had now completely disappeared. King looked around. Toons were now entering Toontown Central. It was three minutes until Toontown closed. King picked up Cheetah and carried her up the steps as the toons gathered in the grass, and waited for Flippy. Flippy walked out of Toon Hall and looked at King. "King, you can go in my place. I'm not of any purpose to another Toontown. Now, go while you have the chance." King set Cheetah down on the stone and nodded. He walked into Toon Hall where Doctor Surlee was waiting for Flippy. "So, I'm guessing Flippy wanted you to go rather than him?" Surlee asked. King nodded. "Toons!" Flippy said as he took his place at the podium that he had set up. "As we all know, today is our final day. Do not let that stop you. We may all fade, but there is no stopping it. We must stick together until the end. I have faith in you all. Now, the cogs may have won, but wenever stopped trying, and that's what counts. We have one minute left. You are all toontastic, and definitely toon enough." With that, Flippy finished his speech. Surlee and King were already above Toontown in their aircraft. They were invisible, so they wouldn't cause a riot or something. King looked down at his friends, who were all gathered together. They were looking around for him. Time passed as King looked down upon them. It was now time for Toontown to close. Everything began to fade around the toons, who had packed themselves into Toontown Central. Flippy closed his eyes and smiled as he began to fade away. The toons all gathered together, and one by one they faded into nothingness. In Donald's Dreamland, the Reality Benders saw the fading. "We've done it." The leader said. "We know our mission. Go to Toontown Rewritten, and regroup there." He said. They all teleported, right before they faded. Chapter 10 For You, I Live On King and Doctor Surlee arrived in the outskirts of a different Toontown. "This the right one?" King asked. He was wearing one of the robes those evil toons wore. "Reality Benders" as Doctor Surlee called them. "Yes." Doctor Surlee replied. King looked up at the sky. "Toontown Rewritten, huh?" King asked. "Yes." Said another voice. King turned to it. It was the man from before who had given King power. "Us three, we're going to find those people, and take them down. They can't live on. Not with what they've done." King said. To Be Continued..... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions by King Barney Twiddlephooey